


Late Nights

by CyrilLeonhearts



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Future!Nanashi, Other, slight Misane x Nanashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilLeonhearts/pseuds/CyrilLeonhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikado continues to work on the time machine, Misane interrupts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

                It’s late at night. Most of the people in Blue Sun Street are already in bed sleeping. That went the same for Mikado’s apartment. His past self and Misane were in bed while he works on the time machine. He doesn’t count as a part of the household, he wasn’t even a part of this time anymore. The thoughts flit around his brain, but he pushes them away. They didn’t matter.

                “It’s late.” Misane’s voice sounds from the doorway. Mikado lifts his head from his work, meeting the gaze of the tired girl. Her blue hair is done out of its braids and cascades down her back. Her usual attire is replaced by some lent night clothes. She was drowning in them, the look giving Mikado a smile.

                “It is, why are you up Misane?” Mikado drops his wrench. “Am I being too loud?” He tilts his head to the side, the smile on his face. Misane shakes her head and steps from the doorway. Crossing the room, she stops near Mikado.

                “How’s the time machine?”

                “Everything is going fine, don’t worry. Soon we’ll be going back to the future.” Despite his cheeriness, Misane frowns. “You should go to bed.” Mikado makes a shooing motion with his hand. He would finish soon, she didn’t need to check up on him so often. Mikado knew what it was really about, the checking in, but he didn’t let it bother his work.

                Misane shakes her head and moves to sit next to the older man. She tucks her legs beneath and stares at the machine. It was halfway done, most of it assembled on the floor instead of attached. Her blue eyes are tired, but she doesn’t look ready to leave. Mikado leans back and wipes a little grease from his hands on his pants.

 Despite being together these past three days, the two haven’t talked much. At least not as much as in the past (or future). Nanashi (his past self) was out running around trying to befriend everyone so that he could befriend him (his future self). Mikado didn’t think too hard about it. He didn’t need a headache. He also didn’t really want to see what his past self and Misane were up to.

The sharing of a letter, ‘ _don’t open it till I’m gone Nanase.’_ The kiss on the hand, _the way his younger self blushed._ Mikado would advert his eyes, tune the two out. He didn’t care. He didn’t care. He was happy for his younger self, despite the twisting in his chest.s

                “I’m sorry.” Mikado crosses his arms.

                “What?” Misane looks up from the machine. Her eyes bore into Mikado’s, she looked serious, as if she was scrutinizing him. Then again, she almost looked like that.

                “I didn’t want to hurt you Misane.” Mikado leans back. Eyes shut as if in thought. “Even when doing this, I didn’t want to see you in pain.”

                “But you don’t feel bad for trying to unify all thoughts in the world.” Misane’s stares at the older man. He shrugs, a slight ‘hmm’ the only response. She knew the answer, he may have been… a little misguided, but he didn’t want anyone hurt. He hadn’t done anything truly wrong.

                “I think you know the answer to that.” Mikado opens his pink eyes. Despite the chilling topic, he gives the younger girl a warm smile. Misane’s frown deepens. She doesn’t talk, just stares at the machine ahead. The pieces are littered all over the table. A few more days and he’d disappear. He was lucky he hadn’t already. Maybe that had to do with… no. With a slight shake of his head, Mikado banishes the thought. It was too late at night. “You really should head to bed Misane.” Mikado shifts to face her. A smile (was it real or fake at this point, who knew) is pointed to her again. She frowns and sits straighter.

                “So should you.” Her face is serious. The small frown that tugs at her lips is there again.

                “Hmm, I still need to work on the time machine.” Mikado idly points to the fragments.

                “You need to rest as well. What if it doesn’t work due to mistakes you made while sleep deprived?” Despite the cold words, her cheeks are dusty pink. Was she embarrassed or? Mikado laughs.

                “You can’t put off the inevitable.” The frown deepens, her eyes sad.

                “This isn’t about that. I care about you and that means telling you to get sleep.” Misane’s cheeks grow pinker, she adverts her gaze. Mikado’s chest grows tighter. She believed in those words, she did like him (It was obvious), but sometimes (most of the time) he, himself, can’t believe it. There was no one more than himself that Mikado hated, so how could she even stand him?

                “The time machine can wait a little.” Misane continues to speak. She folds her hands across her lap. “Personal health should come first.” This feels just like the past. Mikado not sleeping for days or not eating correctly and Misane swoops in to try and correct it. But, that didn’t exist anymore did it. He had gone and erased that future.

                “I’ll listen to you for tonight.” Mikado leans back on the sofa. He lets out a quiet laugh and looks to Misane. “But, this won’t stop the time machine from getting finish you know?”

                “I know.” Misane glares at the man. She takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. “Just go to bed. No more messing with it tonight.”

                “It’s technically morning.”

                Misane stands abruptly. Her blue hair shifts as she glares down at him. “Good _night._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a dirty sinner and love Misane x Nanashi in every shape and form. Original future Nanashi and Misane is just one of those forms. This came out more of past!Nanashi x Misane tho. I might do some more 1bitheart oneshots, but idk


End file.
